


Sherlock in Fairy Tales

by Valeria2067



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeria2067/pseuds/Valeria2067
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I finally fixed the posting problem from earlier.  Goldilocks, Hansel and Gretel, Little Red Riding Hood and more also tell the story of Sherlock and his Army Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Little Red Riding Hood.**

Sherlock knew that he shouldn’t accept rides with strangers, but he couldn’t resist it when he received a text that said “Come with me.”

When he went down to get in the cab, the cabbie looked different. Not like his usual cabbie at all.

“Let’s talk,” said the cabbie. And he drove him to a continuing education college, and they went up to an empty classroom.

“What strange pills you have,” said Sherlock.

“All the better to kill you with,” the cabbie said.

“What a strange brain you have,” said Sherlock.

“All the better to outsmart you with,” he said.

“What a terminal illness you have,” said Sherlock.

“Just play the game,” he said.

Sherlock was almost about to take a pill that might end his life, when a lone Army Doctor ran into the next building.

The Army Doctor raised his gun, pulled the trigger, and killed the cabbie with one shot.

Sherlock was saved, and, thanks to the Army Doctor, he learned never to get into a cab with a psychotic killer again.

_(Until episode six. “No charge.”)_

 

 

**Hansel and Gretel.**

Once upon a time, Sherlock and John were sent out into the the big, scary city. Sherlock kept getting hungrier and hungrier for a case that would relieve his boredom.

They happened upon an abandoned swimming pool at night.  A voice called out, “Come in, my dear; I have just what you want!”

Sherlock was SO hungry! John said not to go, but Sherlock didn’t listen.

And when they went inside, a slim, Westwood-clad witch captured John and planned to kill him.

Sherlock couldn’t do anything to save John.

He hoped that someone would follow the trail of clues he’d left on his blog.

 

 

**GOLDILOCKS**

John, golden-haired and a bit lost, wanders through London until he stumbles upon a lovely flat. Nobody is home.

He sees three cups of tea in the kitchen.

The first cup of tea is too hot. The second is too cold. The third is just right.

He sits on a chair in the kitchen. It’s too hard.

He sits on the modern, leather chair near the fireplace. It’s too soft.

He sits on the older, upholstered chair opposite it. It’s just right.

Soon the tall, handsome Consulting Detective who lives there comes back home. He invites John to move in with him.

John sleeps in the bedroom upstairs.  It’s too cold.

He sleeps on the sofa in the sitting room. It’s too long.

He sleeps in the bed with Sherlock. It’s just right.

 


	2. Humpty Dumpty

A Consulting Detective stood on a wall.

A Consulting Detective prepared for a fall.

All St. Bart’s women and all Lestrade’s men

Could never put Sherlock together again.

.

Not very much longer to stand on this wall.

Only a moment to make one more call.

Do it to save him; do it for John.

Step out into space, feel the wind, then you’re gone.

.

A lone Army Doctor stood by a grave.

Cried for the friend he’d have died just to save.

Reached out his fingers for one final touch.

“I was so alone, and I owe you so much.”


End file.
